


Touch The Sky

by ChiisanaTantei



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiisanaTantei/pseuds/ChiisanaTantei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida goes out for a ride and finds and unconscious boy and takes him back to the castle. Meanwhile something is lurking in the woods searching for something or someone.<br/>(Formerly known as "Changing Fate", Takes place after both movies and before HTTYD 2. Sorry for changing titles again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forest Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty summary is shitty. So this is like my first published fic. And the title is just something put on there temporarily. I may or may not change it.  
> I also don't have a proof reader. And probably won't get one because I procrastinate a lot. so forgive any typos and grammatical errors.  
> I do realize realistically there would be a language barrier but IT IS MY FIC AND I DO WHAT I WANT. Plus, magic.

It was a chilly, thick foggy morning in the kingdom of DunBroch. A red haired lass was taking her trusty seed out for a ride in the forest. With each step the large draft horse took, the arrows in the quiver on the girl’s hip rattled. She shifted in the saddle, adjusting the bow that was slung over her shoulder and sighed.

“It’s a shame that we couldn’t practice today, huh Angus?” She patted the black horse on the side of his neck. He in turn snorted in agreement. Merida smiled and looked ahead. The thick fog had quickly rolled in as she left the castle grounds that morning. It was so dense that by the time she got to her archery range she could not do her morning practice. Merida decided to take Angus to the Standing Stones instead. She has been going there on days like this ever since the events that happened with her Mother and Mor’du.

Slowly they walked to the stone circle, Merida could vaguely see the outline of them in the distance, but she had a nagging feeling that she was being watched. Angus seemed little bit on edge too. The girl pulled her bow over her head and took off the hood of her cloak, her wild fiery hair spilling out in all directions. Then looked around, keeping her eyes peeled for any movement.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap. Angus came to a halt; she drew her bow and let an arrow fly in the direction it came from, hearing the hollow noise of the arrow hitting a tree. Then the noise of something large was moving though the growth came shortly afterwards. Merida saw a very large black figure fleeing in the opposite direction. She could have sworn she saw a flash of something red snagging a branch in the path it was taking.

“A bear?” she mumbled. Bears weren’t uncommon around DunBroch, but something about the way it ran didn’t seem bear-like. Not letting her guard down, she continued to the Standing Stones. As soon as they were visible in the mist, Merida hopped off of Angus’s back and walked behind one of the large rocks. She reached out a hand, touching the cold damp stone, feeling the moss beneath her fingertips, tracing the delicate swirls that were carved into them. The girl continued to walk along the backside of the rocks, her fingers dragging across each of them looking at the tops which where obscured by the mist, until she came to the one that fell on Mor’du. Merida shuddered, and stood there in a slight daze, recalling vividly the day it happened. An anxious whinny from Angus snapped her out of it.

“Angus! What’s the matter?” She whirled around to look at the horse who was pawing restlessly at the ground with his front hooves, then looked around to see what was spooking him. She noticed a faint blue glow coming from in front of the fallen rock. “A wisp?!” she whispered under her breath. Merida could faintly see another one appear in the thick fog, then another and another. She clutched her bow tightly in her hand, readying an arrow she slowly started walking forward towards the wisps. Angus continued to whinny and snort in protest. “Angus, I’ll be fine!” Merida said looking back briefly at him. The wisp’s small arms beckoned her towards the others that where making a trail towards the opposite edge of the Standing Stones. Cautiously she followed them, each disappearing as she got closer to them. They started to lead her into the forest, as soon as Merida was at the tree line Angus trotted to her side nervously looking around, eats twitching in all directions, not leaving her alone.

Finally the wisps stopped appearing, the last one was floating mere inches away from a person, slightly curled up with their back against a tree. “OH!” Merida shouted, quickly stowing her bow and arrow “Are you alright?” It was a boy. Not looking much older than she was. Merida pushed his reddish brown hair out of his face. There was a gash on his forehead making blood trickle down his face. The boy’s eyelids fluttered open, head rising up slightly, his green eyes trying to focus on her face. Only to have them roll into the back of his head and go limp again.

“Hey!” she shouted. But it was too late, he was unconscious again. Merida looked over the boy. He was rather lanky; he had a few other small cuts and bruises on his face and hands, and one very large bump on the side of his head. Parts of his sleeves seemed to be ripped; singed in most places and other parts appeared to be eaten away by something. “Everything’s going to be okay” she said to him. Merida ran to Angus and yanked his reins and tried to pull him over to the boy, the horse resisted, dragging Merida back a bit. He was still pretty spooked from the large figure from before, and he definitely didn’t like the idea of some stranger being on his back. “Angus, we have to help him!” She pleaded with the horse, tugging on his reins again. Sensing that Merida is in distress, Angus reluctantly walked over to where the boy was and obediently laid down. Carefully she hoisted the boy onto his back; Merida pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around both her and the boy’s waist. She tied it off making sure he was safely leaning on her back.

“Let’s go Angus!” she said gently kicking the horse’s sides. The massive horse stood up slowly and briskly walked towards the trail to the castle. Merida didn’t want to go too fast, she feared that the boy might fall off if she did. As they were walking towards the castle, every once in a while Merida would look over her shoulder making sure that the boy wasn’t being jostled around too much. She then slowed down Angus. Finally they weaved though the last few trees they finally made it to the bridge to the castle. “MAUDIE! SOMEONE! COME QUICK!” She shouted as she got though the gates. Merida quickly made it over to Angus’s stall where she was greeted by the short, round, nursemaid. “What’s the matter Princess? Oh!” Maudie hurried to Angus and Merida’s side. She noticed that she wasn’t alone on Angus’s back. “Princess!? Who is this?” Maudie asked cautiously eyeing the figure on her back. “I don’t know Maudie. All I know is that he’s.”


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [/CACKLES INTO THE SUNSET] I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON.

Merida’s father, Fergus, heard a commotion from the castle and walked outside to investigate what was going on. There he saw his daughter frantically talking to Maudie; she wasn’t alone on her horse. “Merida, what’s going on here?” As he got closer the king studied the figure leaning on his daughter’s back. The instant he saw the blood on the boy’s face he gently untied him and hoisted him off the horse. “Maudie!” he shouted at the woman beside him. “I need you to get bandages! And get the other maids too! This lad needs some attention!”

Frantically all three of them walked to one of the spare bedrooms in the castle, Maudie calling out orders. Soon they were followed by a group of maids all holding bundles of bandages, cloths and buckets of water. Once King Fergus put the boy on the bed both he and Merida were shooed out of the room by Maudie. Merida started to walk back towards the door but her father’s large hand stopped her in her tracks. “It is best that you are not in there. You may not know how bad his injuries are.” Merida huffed in protest as he led her away. They passed two guards and the king shook his head towards the bedroom while his daughter was pouting. Both of them nodded and stood at the doorway of the room. “Merida? Where did you find that boy?”

“In the woods,” she said, “he was unconscious when I found him.” 

“Was anyone with him?” the king asked, concerned about his daughter’s safety and the possible threat of invaders. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked worriedly at her.

“No, he was alone. Dad I’m fine!” Merida brushed off her father’s large hands from her shoulders. “You know I could’ve handled him,” she said putting her hands on her hips frowning. Fergus sighed. Merida was right. If she was tough enough to fight The Bear King off then she could handle pretty much anything, especially someone who was as scrawny as the boy in the room. “Yes you could have,” he said smiling, ruffling up her hair a bit. “Now tell me more about where you found this lad.

Merida laughed. She then was about to go into detail of how she found him when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both she and Fergus turned to see Maudie standing there. “The lad is all patched up your majesties,” she told them “He seems fine but we won’t know for sure until he wakes up. The queen is already in the room.” The round nursemaid bowed and then walked back towards the room. There was an alarming crash and the sound of three pairs of scurrying footsteps. Three giggling boys scampered out of the kitchen, their shirts and mouths stuffed with pastries. “BOYS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU- OOOHHHHH,” Maudie shouted and chased after the young troublemakers.

Fergus and Merida both chuckled at the usual antics of the nursemaid and the three princes. Fergus hastily walked in the direction the boys went to and Merida went back into the bedroom. She entered the room and found Elinor sitting on a chair next to the bed. In her hands was an unfamiliar book, her face was contorted in deep though. The queen barely even noticed her walk in. Elinor’s fingers lightly traced over the cover of the book. “Mum!” Merida called out to her. 

“Oh!” The queen said, hastily putting the book back on a pile of clothes and belts that where on the bedside table. “I didn’t hear you come in. Merida, where on earth did you find him?” The princess went into detail about her ride in the woods, the creature she shot the arrow at, and even the wisps. “Wisps!? Merida!” Her mother exclaimed. “Didn’t you learn from the last time you followed the wisps?”

“Mum! If I didn’t follow them then I would have never found him! He could have died out there!” Merida shouted. The queen was about to respond but she was interrupted by the sound of a low groan coming from under the covers of the bed. The young man slowly sat up in the bed, his hand feeling the bandages on his forehead. Wincing as he touched the large lump on the side of his head. He wasn’t wearing the same clothes that Merida found him in. The maids must have gotten new ones from the guards or other staff, the sleeves where short enough that she could see that there were even bandages on his arms as well.

“Where am I?” he asked. His green eyes slowly focusing on his surroundings. “Who are you?” He looked at both Merida and Elinor with a puzzled look on his face. The queen straightened up her posture, making herself look proper. 

“You are in the kingdom of DunBroch. I am Queen Elinor,” she said bowing slightly, then she extended her arm towards Merida. “My daughter Merida found you unconscious in the woods.” Merida waved at the boy. Her mother shot her a stern look. Merida rolled her eyes and reluctantly bowed. “Who might you be young man?”

The boy’s eyes lost focus again, looking down, trying to collect his thoughts. “I’m…” His hand wandered to the lump on his head. “Who am I?” His face distorted to one of pure terror. “I-I can’t remember?!” Out of nowhere a sharp pain went through his skull. Letting out a cry of pain he planted both of his hands on his temple as if he was trying to pull himself together. Elinor quickly ran to his side to put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

“It’s alright. Don’t push yourself. I’m sure that you will recall who you are in no time, for now just rest. You’ve been through a lot.” Elinor said softly. He nodded and lay back down in the bed. “I’ll have the kitchen fix something up for you.” Both Elinor and Merida quietly left the room, leaving him alone. 

“Mum? What are we going to do?” Merida asked, looking at her mother concerned.

“All we can do now is wait Merida,” Elinor sighed. “He may remember in a few days. But it could take up to a few weeks, maybe even years.” The queen put her hand on her chin, once again in deep thought. “I may have a clue to where he might be from though. There was a book found in his vest, something about it is familiar to me. Go tell the kitchen to fix up something easy to eat. I’m going to the library to look something up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter as much as I would like. But eh. I'll fix it later.  
> But I do like the ending. [/CACKLES INTO THE SUNSET YET AGAIN]


	3. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for over 100 views!!! :D Please continue reading!

A while later Merida walked back into the bedroom with a tray of porridge. She quietly opened the door to find the young man sitting up in bed looking intently at the same book her mother was earlier. She cleared her throat and said, “I brought you some porridge.” He apparently didn’t notice her come in because he practically tossed the book into the air because he jumped from being startled. It fell from his hands and onto the floor, opening to a random page. Merida looked at it curiously. She put the tray on the bed side table and picked it up. The sketches in the book were of various things; harnesses, gadgets and what looked to be a tail with a mechanical fin. Flipping through it even more, she noticed runes all over the pages that she didn’t recognize. Merida closed the book and looked at the cover. In the middle there was a dragon with massive jaws, horns, and spines all over its body. A single wing was protruding from its back, all while curling into a pointed tail.

“Did you find that with me?” He asked.

She nodded, handing him the book back and sitting on the chair her mother was in earlier. “My mum said that they found it in your vest. Does it look familiar to you?”

“A bit” he said with a frown. He thumbed through the pages, looking puzzled at it. Then he flipped it back to the front page and pointed to something written on it. “Then this must be my name”

Merida looked at it and shook her head. “I can’t read the language. What does it say?”

His face turned pink. “…cup...dous...ddock….ird,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” She leaned closer to him.

He shook his head. “No, I’m not saying it.”

“Come on! It can’t be that bad! We need to call you something! It might as well be your real name!” She shouted.

“All right. All right.” He groaned. His cheeks and ears where a very vibrant shade of red. Taking a deep breath, “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third,” he finally spat out.

Merida quickly covered her mouth as she snorted, trying hard not to release the laugh that was building up in her belly. But it was all in vain. The laugh erupted from in between her fingers and she grabbed her sides trying to hold herself together. “What… kind… of n-name… is that!? It is like… a name you… w-would give to… a lamb!” she asked between breaths and snorts.

Hiccup turned away, his ears and cheeks somehow turning as red as Merida’s hair. He then thumbed through the book again, trying to ignore Merida’s laughter. He stared at the drawings. What in the world where they about? Stuck in the pages was a stick with a piece of charcoal tied at the end. On the pages where plans for what appeared to be a saddle, but there was some sort of controls on the left side. There were more drawings of a prosthetic leg to go with the saddle. A slight twinge of pain shot through his head again. Hiccup put the sketchbook down on the bed and rubbed his temples. A low grumble came from his belly as he caught a whiff of the porridge in the bowl on the table next to him. He took the bowl and shoveled some of the delicious food into his mouth. He was rather hungry; it apparently had been a while since he last ate.

There was a knock at the door and Elinor walked in carrying a rather large book. “Oh! You’re awake!” She said noticing Hiccup, who now just now finished the bowl of porridge. She looked curiously at Merida who was just about done laughing. She was still giggling in between breaths.

“Mum!” Merida snickered, “Mum! You will never guess what his name is!”

Elinor looked over at Hiccup curiously. “You remembered your name?”

Hiccup fidgeted on the bed, “Actually I found it in the sketchbook that you found on me. I guess I wrote my name in the cover in case I lost it. It is weird, I didn’t lose my sketchbook, instead I lost my memory” He shrugged, “Apparently my name is…Hiccup.” Merida then started to snicker again.

“Merida!” her mother scolded. “I’m sure that his name is of high importance where he comes from!” But it appeared that Merida wasn’t paying attention. The queen sighed and rolled her eyes, “Well then. I may have an idea where you might be from Hiccup.” She placed the large book on the foot of the bed and flipped it open to a map, on it where several islands and edges of a continent. On each one was a crest. Elinor pointed to an island far off the main land, in the middle of the ocean, “There,” she said.

Hiccup climbed out from under the blankets and climbed over to look at the crest on drawn on the tiny island. It looked like a crude version of the one on the cover of his sketchbook. He immediately recognized it, “That is the old crest! I remember it!” He said excitedly.

“That is wonderful!” Elinor cheered. “According to this book, the crest on your book belongs to a tribe of fearsome warriors who live on this island. Unfortunately not much else is written about it.”

“Hiccup doesn’t seem to be a fearsome name,” Merida snorted. Elinor immediately shot a glare at her.

“It is ok!” Hiccup said; trying to ease the Queen’s rising anger. “I don’t look much like a warrior to begin with.” He shrugged and looked down at his skinny torso and arms. Hiccup felt like he was used to people teasing him about his name.

“Mum!” Merida exclaimed, pointing. She was finally done laughing. “He’s just like dad! Maybe you are a fearsome warrior after all!” She gave Hiccup a very warm smile.

He looked to where she was pointing. There at the end of his left leg was a metal prosthetic foot, similar to the ones in the sketchbook. “Well that explains some of the sketches.” He said. He wasn’t at all surprised that it was there. In fact, he’s sure he has seen his share of missing limbs. “Your dad?” he asked.

“King Fergus, my husband, whom you will be meeting in the morning. You need your rest Hiccup. You have been through plenty recently. Come along Merida.” Elinor said. She gathered up the book and nodded to Merida who took the tray and bowl from the table.

“Goodnight Hiccup! See you in the morning!” Merida said as the queen closed the door behind her.

Hiccup waved as the two ladies left his room. He crawled back under the covers, and as soon as his head hit the pillow a sudden wave of fatigue hit him. His eyes lazily looked out the window and watched as the light changed from gold to crimson to black. Soon enough he was fast asleep.


	4. Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A REALLY small chapter. Just to keep you in suspense HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Deep in the forest, a creature was searching for something. It sniffed the ground, growling as it caught a scent. It burst into a run weaving in and out of trees following the trail, but then it suddenly vanished. It roared in frustration. The thing it was looking for had to be somewhere. Roaring again it started to search the forest once more, hoping to find its target.

In a nearby village, the echoes of the creature’s roars could be heard. One by one, lights in the houses came on. The men cautiously exited their homes to investigate the noise. They all congregated to the center of town to discuss what it could be. One suggested a bear; another claimed it had never heard a bear sound like that. They continued to argue on what it was until it was heard the roaring again. All of them looked at each other, terrified. They unanimously agreed that the king needed to be informed.


	5. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for changing the title again, but I thought that this one was more fitting on how the story was heading. Even though it is probably the most overused one out there. hehehe  
> Anyway enjoy this chapter and thanks for almost 200 hits!

Hiccup awoke to the golden sunlight filtering through the windows. Just as he sat up there was the sound of knocking at his door. A short round nursemaid who called herself Maudie came into his room and changed his bandages along with giving him a fresh shirt to wear, this one with long sleeves. Soon after she was done with a thorough checkup, confirming that he was well enough to leave bed. Hiccup slipped on the vest that was sitting on the side table and put the sketchbook in it. He was guided out of the room and down a flight of stairs. 

Soon he was in the middle of a great hall where there was a long table. At the head of the table was a very large man with graying hair, underneath his small helmet he could see that it was bright red, just like his daughter’s. Easily five times the size of Hiccup. He was grabbing handfuls of meat from a plate in front of him. At his feet lay two hounds sleeping on either side of his chair. On one side of the table sat three boys, all of them looking identical to the next, they too had the same red hair the man at the end of the table had. The first one of the boys made a funny face with the food on this plate, the second was waving something around on his fork in the first one’s face and the third was just laughing at the antics of the other two. On the other side of the table he saw Merida, slung on the back of her chair was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Then at the opposite end of the table, across from the large man, was Queen Elinor. She was reading a pile of letters and looking at a few maps.

Merida was talking to her father when she noticed Hiccup out of the corner of her eye. “Hiccup! You’re awake!” She bolted out of her chair and grabbed his hand and gently dragged him towards the table. “I want you to meet my father and my brothers!” All three of the young boys sprung from their chairs and dashed under the table towards Hiccup. The three princes stared at him with wide eyes. Then turned their heads towards each other and laughed. 

“These are my brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish.” As she called their names they each waved at Hiccup. Harris began to whisper in his brother’s ears and the other two nodded. All three looked expectantly at their mother, who waved at them to dismiss them, burying her nose back into the papers on the table. The triplets all scampered off to other parts of the castle.

Hiccup glanced over at Merida, confused. “Those three are always up to something. And it is never anything good.” She then guided him to the man at the end of the table.”This is my father, King Fergus of DunBroch. Dad, this is Hiccup.”

The king took one last gulp of his drink and stood up from the table. Fergus towered over Hiccup, but Hiccup wasn’t afraid. Something about his appearance made him feel like he was about to remember something. “I hear you come from a tribe of fearsome warriors.” The king eyed him up and down; he took notice of his leg. “So tell me boy. How’d you lose that leg? I love a good war story.” He chuckled gesturing to his own peg leg.

“Fergus,” Elinor scolded, “I thought I told you he can’t re-…”

“A dragon…” Hiccup said without hesitation, surprising everyone including himself. The other three looked at him astonished. Deep down he knew it was the truth. “It was a dragon.” He said again to confirm it, not only with himself but everyone else. 

Fergus began to laugh so hard he had to sit back into his chair. “A dragon was it? HA! Boy you must have hit your head pretty hard, there are no such things as dragons!” 

“You used to say the same thing about magic, and look what happened with that.” Elinor huffed.

Fergus gave his wife an apologetic look, “Sorry dear,” he said, “Hiccup was it? You must be starving. Sit! Eat!” The king gestured to an empty seat next Elinor’s, which also happened to be alongside Merida’s. 

“Magic?” Hiccup asked Merida in a hushed voice. 

“It is a long story,” she said with a soft smile and sat back down in her chair.

As they ate King Fergus told of the day he lost his leg to the legendary bear named Mor’du. As he got to the exciting parts he began to flail his arms about occasionally sending scraps of food flying, which the hounds happily ate up. Hiccup watched him tell the ending of the story and wondered if his story was just as exciting, like a fire breathing lizard taking your leg wasn’t exciting enough. When Fergus was done telling his story he and Merida quickly went back to their conversation they were having when Hiccup came down. So he turned to the queen. 

She was still looking at a pile of maps and letters. She was particularly interested in a map full of markings and a hastily written letter. 

“Is something the matter?” Hiccup asked, curiously looking at the piles surrounding the queen. 

“This urgent letter came in this morning, there seems to be a beast wandering around the woods at night which is causing some of the villagers’ concern” she said not looking up once. “It isn’t something you need to worry about dear; all you need to do is concentrate on getting your memory back. Your mother must be worried sick.”

“Mother?” Something about his mother made his heart sink. Did he have a mother? Did he have a father, or any family for that matter? Hiccup looked down and rubbed the lump on the side of his head as it throbbed. He was lost in thought when he felt his other hand being squeezed tightly. He looked over to see Merida with a pained expression on her face. Elinor too seemed to be disheartened. “It is alright,” Hiccup said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. He gave Merida a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand back, “I’m sure that she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm a horrible person and I should be ashamed of myself.  
> About Fergus' comment about dragons. I know that at one point in Brave, dragons are mentioned. But when they are it is in a teasing way. So I'm just assuming that in DunBroch they don't believe in dragons. (yet anyway ehehehehehe)


End file.
